


Schoolbound Hellhounds

by jujukittychick



Series: Hellhound Snippets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, BAMF Stiles, Black Butler influences, But Peter and Derek are demonic hellhounds who are centuries old, Dirty Talk, Hellhounds, Multi, Stiles is still a teenager, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going to boarding school, his guardians deciding he needed more social interaction than what home schooling alone could provide, and of course Peter and Derek are coming with him; somebody has to make sure he stays out of trouble, after all.  There's just one little catch...  Derek is resigned. Peter is -not- happy.  Stiles thinks it's hilarious.</p><p> "I have to look like a...teenager?" The disgust was damn near dripping from Peter's voice.</p><p>Stiles laughed and laid back against the headboard of his bed.  "Oh, come on, stop being so dramatic.  It's not like those are your actual forms anyway and you can always change back when we're in our room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolbound Hellhounds

**Author's Note:**

> From my own prompt: Somebody should write me fic. I have an idea and I don’t feel up to writing it. Teen Wolf fandom with Stiles/Peter/Derek (and any combo thereof) Essentially a boarding school-ish AU (complete with uniforms), Stiles is Stiles but with that hint of bad ass/take no shit from anybody. Peter and Derek can be the same age or different ages, but they’re actual hell hounds given the ability to shift to human form in order to protect Stiles at all times (perhaps he’s actually a demon prince? regardless, Stiles knows what the two are. maybe he’s a mage and summoned them? much grumbling from Peter about having to pretend to be a student?). But I really want a Halloween scene with Stiles crossdressing with the whole naughty Catholic school girl look with him holding leashes attached to collars on Derek and Peter who are half dressed with their eyes glowing red and Stiles laughing ‘cause nobody else gets the joke (“I mean, c’mon, guys, you’re actual hellhounds”) Naughtiness ensues regularly with much enthusiasm lol.
> 
> And if someone can actually, you know, draw that scene, i would love you forever :D
> 
> For now, this will probably just be a collection of random scenes until I get motivated to do a whole fic at which point they'll probably get assimilated there

"I have to look like a...teenager?" The disgust was damn near dripping from Peter's voice.

 

Stiles laughed and laid back against the headboard of his bed. "Oh, come on, stop being so dramatic. It's not like those are your actual forms anyway and you can always change back when we're in our room." Sliding his hand down his chest and over the front of his shorts, he cupped his cock suggestively as he leered at the older man.  "Besides, it might be kinda hot to fuck you while you're all young and innocent looking."

 

Derek snorted and looked up from the book he was reading.  "Please, Peter's never been innocent."

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out and tossed a pillow at Derek's head. "Hey, don't spoil the fantasy!  Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing you a few years younger too."

 

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to his book, letting the other two bicker like normal.  He would be concerned but he knew all too well the two considered it to be some weird form of foreplay with the "winner" pinning the other down and fucking them through the bed before Derek joined in on the fun.

 

Stiles let his gaze roam lazily over Peter's body, trying to imagine what he'd look like in the altered form, the hand on his cock beginning to squeeze and stroke absently. "Besides, it's not the teenager thing you should be complaining about. We're going to have to wear uniforms during school hours, button-ups and blazers and khakis.  I swear Argent picked the school just to passive aggressively torture me. And I already talked to Deaton about getting a doctor's note as to why I have to keep my hands bandaged or gloved." Holding up his free hand, he waved his fingers at the pouting hellhound, the pentagram and sigils scarring the palm of his hand standing out a vivid white against the rest of the flushed pink skin.  "Supposedly, I was 'horribly burned and scarred on my hands while trying to escape the fire that claimed my family's lives'." He snorted at the dramatic nature of the statement and looked at his marked palm for a long moment before shrugging off the dark thoughts that always tended to creep up on him if he let his mind linger on his marks for any length of time.  "Guess it's true enough anyway."

 

Deciding to distract Stiles from his darkening thoughts, Peter crawled up the length of the bed, stopping only when he was straddling his young charge's thighs, shivering slightly as the teen's still moving hand occasionally brushed against his own fabric covered cock.  "Uniforms, hmm? I'm guessing these would include ties of some sort? Might be nice seeing you actually looking respectable for a change." He reached out, his fingers sliding down the pale length of the teen's neck before wrapping his hand around it and squeezing gently.  Grinning darkly as the teen's eyes dilated, heart speeding and hips bucking upwards, he let his voice drop to the low rumble that always managed to excite Stiles. "Of course there are so many other... uses for a good tie - tying those fidgety hands and restless feet down so you're left completely at our mercy...loop it around your neck to use as a collar while we mount you like the needy little bitch we all know you really are."

 

Stiles' breath was coming in sharp pants, his hips thrusting upwards as he tried to get more friction on his rapidly leaking cock, the images Peter gave him enough like some of the other games they'd played in the past to have him more than eager to participate.  "Yes...yes, good...great idea! We should practice... like now!"

 

Peter's grin grew, almost a full baring of his teeth as his eyes slipped from their human blue to their true blood red color.  Glancing back at the other hellhound, he nodded towards the closet. "Derek, be a dear and grab one of my ties from the closet.

 

Derek's own eyes glowing bright red, he stripped his shirt off as he headed for the closet, grabbing the closest tie he could find before returning to the bed, crawling up the length of it much as Peter had before him.  Looking down at Stiles, his pale skin flushed red with desire and a growing wet patch showing on the front of his shorts where his cock strained against them, he dangled the tie in front of him, listening as his breath caught for a moment before releasing in a keening whine.  This was going to be fun.

 


End file.
